


Маленькие причины и большие последствия

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Как известно, маленькие причины способны вызывать большие последствия.История одной пары. Взгляд почти со стороны. Из-за бортика катка и из одного вагона метро.





	1. Глава 1

Как известно, маленькие причины способны вызывать большие последствия. Но обо всём по порядку.

Однажды... Мдя... Звучит, как сказочное «жили-были», а ведь это быль. Это было, хотя, блин, и очень давно. Но зато, это правда.

Короче, когда-то, когда мороженое стоило максимум двадцать две копейки и было съедобно, синюшные куры имели стабильную цену в рубль двадцать, а проезд на трамвае стоил три копейки, моя лучшая подруга, которая тогда ещё таковой не являлась, была принята в секцию фигурного катания, занимавшуюся на катке в бывшей церкви.

Теперь невозможно поверить, что были времена, когда в городе было всего два стандартных искусственных катка и два крошечных каточка. Никаких массовых на них не было, попасть в группы на искусственный лёд было невозможно, и в тренировках исключительно на улице в зимнее время никто не видел ничего странного. Да и метро тогда ничем не напоминало современное. Добираться с Ленинского до «Церкви» было не так-то просто, но девочку возили. Ещё бы! Её взяли. И куда! На искусственный лёд! А туда кого попало не берут.

Так всё и продолжалось до тех пор, пока однажды на каких-то детских соревнованиях на девочку не обратил внимание Сам. Сам Великий и Ужасный. И пригласил в свою группу.

Занималась она, разумеется, у кого-то из его помощников. А потом попала в больницу. Заразилась чем-то инфекционным в школе. А когда вернулась через два месяца на каток, то чуть ли не в первый же день угодила на соревнования, где с трудом смогла доехать до конца программы, в которой чистым оказался лишь один двойной прыжок. Результат? Предпоследнее место.

После соревнований к папе Тани (моей подруги) подошёл Сам Великий Гришин.

\- Вы свою девочку больше не приводите. Не надо.

И папа перестал приводить. Раз Сам Гришин сказал «Не надо», значит, не надо.

А Тане хотелось кататься. Очень хотелось. Но кому из тренеров нужна девочка, отбракованная Самим?

Вот и мыкалась она пару лет по открытым каткам зимой. А потом в стране случились большие экономические перемены.

Бесплатные секции и кружки исчезли как класс. Куча тренеров осталась без работы. И, вот ведь чудо, те тренеры, что не уехали или не переквалифицировались в управдомов или ещё в кого, начали набирать платные группы. Есть хотелось, и в эти группы стали брать всех.

Вот так в одной группе, занимавшейся три раза в неделю по сорок пять минут, оказались и я, и Таня, которая на нормальном льду быстро вспомнила двойные, дупель и пару своих так когда-то и недоученных тройных.

А кризис в российском фигурном катании нарастал. И вот наступил день, когда приличную по технике и габаритам девочку, годную в парное катание, стало днём с огнём не сыскать.

И однажды тренер парников Беликова случайно, а может, и нет, забрела на каток, где занималась наша группа.


	2. Глава 2

В тот день наша тренер была в отъезде. Видимо, на соревнованиях с кем-то из мелких. Кому-то, кто её замещал, дела до нас, как обычно, не было никакого. Каждый занимался, кто во что горазд. Танька упорно пыталась докрутить тройной риттбергер, периодически делая перерыв на пару тулупов или сальховов. Разумеется, тройных.

На углу катка уже давно стояла какая-то женщина. Ну стоит себе, и пусть стоит. Мне-то какое дело?

В конце занятия она отозвала Таньку в сторону и, судя по жестам, принялась её в чём-то убеждать.

По дороге домой, подруга рассказала мне, в чём.

По словам Беликовой, одной из девушек её группы запретили кататься на год. Партнёр остался ни с чем.

В те годы, вдруг, одним щелчком пальцев извлечь из воздуха миниатюрную кроху много ниже метр шестидесяти ростом, с чистым дуплём и хотя бы с одним тройным было просто неоткуда. И тут... вот она, на соседнем катке. Да ещё с двумя тройными!

Короче, когда вернулась наша тренер, Таньку принялись старательно окучивать уже в два голоса. Её аргументы, что сейчас она катается ради удовольствия, пусть всего лишь три раза в неделю по сорок пять минут и не задаром, а там ей придётся пахать как прОклятой каждый день и безо всяких гарантий на результат, в учёт не принимались.

В общем, вскоре она уже пахала как прОклятая, бегала кроссы и старательно худела, хотя мне и раньше всегда казалось, что уж её-то можно запросто протащить сквозь замочную скважину. Но по словам её партнёра, ему суждено было умереть, тягая эту тушу.

Вскоре они начали ездить по соревнованиям у нас в стране, бывшая партнёрша Сергея так и не вернулась на лёд, а потом пару лет спустя... между Чемпионатами Европы и Мира распалось сразу несколько пар, кто-то бросил кататься, кто-то временно остался без партнёра, кто-то травмировался, кто-то из перспективных юниоров не проходил по возрасту, у кого-то ещё что-то случилось, и пара под названием «Никто и звать никак» попала третьим номером от России на Чемпионат Мира.

В тот год по разным причинам несколько Великих тоже не приехали на тот чемпионат. Причём, известно об их неприезде было заранее.

По словам Тани, Сергей, её партнёр, начал строить наполеоновские планы. Они-де запросто станут четвёртыми, как ни катайся. Ниже их не поставят, поскольку у других уровень не тот. А если очень повезёт, то им достанется бронза.

Любой, кто хоть как-то разбирается в фигурном катании, знает, что неписанная табель о рангах существовала всегда. И для спортсменов, и для тренеров, и для стран. Ехать третьей парой, да ещё от России, и, к тому же, быть включёнными в состав команды в последнюю минуту вместо кого-то, кто сам был запасным у запасных... Да не смешите мои чехлы от прошлогодних коньков, в самом-то деле!

Третью пару из России, как она ни катайся, «подложат» под всех, под кого только можно подложить. И безошибочность катания никого не волнует.

Да, Россия достала. Всех. И, особенно, в парном катании. Так что бронза обломится третьей паре этой страны, только если все остальные будут, не вставая, подтирать собой лёд.

Короче, выступили ребята на том чемпионате неплохо, но в итоге стали лишь шестыми. Се ля ви. Будни фигурного катания.

После произвольной к ребятам многие подходили, говорили, что уж пятыми они должны были стать обязательно, а может, и четвёртыми или даже третьими...

По приезде с чемпионата тренер решила дать паре небольшой отдых.

И тут нежданно-негаданно вмешалась роковая случайность в моём лице.


	3. Глава 3

Как-то Танька разоткровенничалась, что, де, у неё в личной жизни просто трагедия: что она ни делает, не идут дела, то есть, Серёга не соблазняется. Она даже как-то провернула, чтобы в гостинице в одной кровати с ним оказаться. И что? Сергей продрых всю ночь, отвернувшись к ней спиной и не обратив на неё абсолютно никакого внимания.

Думала ли я, слушая горестные излияния подруги, что скоро получу ответ на её вопрос «Почему он на меня смотрит, как на забор, дерево, а то и вовсе, как на пустое место?»

Короче, случилось это в те дни, когда моя фигурнокатательная недокарьера доживала последние месяцы, если, вообще, не дни. Я куда-то ехала на метро. Может, даже на тренировку.

В нашем городе есть ветка со станциями, так называемыми горизонтальными лифтами*. Не войдя в вагон, невозможно узнать, есть ли в нём свободные места. Поэтому порой можно наблюдать картину, когда в одном вагоне народ давится, а в соседнем даже есть пара свободных сидений.

В те годы никакого метро возле моего дома не было, поэтому я всегда и везде возила за собой книгу. Садишься в трамвае — читаешь. Заходишь в метро — читаешь. А, чтоб делать это сидя, в трамвай специально садишься на кольце, а в метро всегда заходишь только во второй вагон, где гарантированно есть свободные места.

И вот... Дело было не то рано утром, не то поздно вечером, а может, и в выходной. Теперь, за давностью лет я уже и не вспомню. Короче, захожу в вагон, сажусь, открываю свой фолиант, начинаю читать и... Чувствую, что в вагоне воздух аж звенит от напряжения. С чего бы вдруг? Народу в вагоне раз, два и обчёлся: я и два каких-то парня в углу наискось от меня. При входе в вагон я этих парней отметила периферическим зрением и не сочла необходимым удостоить вниманием.

Еду. Самый длинный перегон в городе, а может, и в стране. Перелистываю страницу. Взгляд отрывается от книги, и я краем глаза замечаю, что один из сидящих в углу парней запускает язык другому в ухо, а руку — чуть ли не в штаны. А потом и вовсе начинает наклоняться. В голове проносится: «Ну не хочет же он в самом деле прямо в вагоне сделать то, о чём подумал мой извращённый мозг?!»

Демонстративно утыкаюсь в фолиант. Нет, ну действительно, то, что происходит в углу вагона — не моё дело. Не моё, и всё тут.

Едем дальше.

Поезд подъезжает к станции. Открываются двери. Один из парней чуть ли не за волосы вздёргивает второго и в прямом смысле слова выволакивает того из вагона. Это резкое движение заставило меня поднять голову. На лице того парня, которого вытаскивают из вагона — абсолютнейшее непонимание.

И тут я ВИЖУ, что ТОТ парень, который тащит его из вагона — Танькин партнёр СЕРГЕЙ. И по глазам его вижу, что он меня узнал. Не сейчас, а тогда, когда я только вошла в вагон. Также вижу, что он только сейчас понял, что сначала я его вообще не узнала.

Пока поезд ехал до моей станции, я пришла к выводу, что Таньке, пожалуй, ничего говорить об увиденном не следует.

Ведь есть же вероятность, что мне померещилось, или я всё не так поняла?

Кстати, на той же ветке за пяток лет до того случая мне попался эксгибиционист (и это тоже абсолютнейшая правда). Может, эта ветка дурная? Ходят же по городу слухи, что не зря на ней сделали эти горизонтальные лифты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D1%F2%E0%ED%F6%E8%FF_%E7%E0%EA%F0%FB%F2%EE%E3%EE_%F2%E8%EF%E0


	4. Эпилог

Так и хочется процитировать классика «Мораль сей басни такова...» но я не буду этого делать.

После того, как «каникулы» у пары закончились, на первую, а потом и на вторую тренировку партнёр не пришёл. Всё это я уже постфактум узнала от безутешной Таньки.

В итоге, на тренировках Сергей так и не появился и со спортом завязал.

По слухам, дошедшим до меня от общих знакомых, он до сих пор снимает квартиру напополам с каким-то парнем и живёт где-то у метро «зелёной» ветки.

Таня теперь не катается и лишь изредка ходит на массовые катания, так как в России разом появилось множество перспективных пар, и партнёрша, от которой без объяснений «сбежал» партнёр, оказалась никому не нужна.

Когда я (с каждым годом всё реже и реже) оказываюсь в околофигурной тусовке, Сергей обходит меня по большому радиусу.

Ах да. Как-то, ещё до распада пары, до рассказа Тани о влюблённости в своего партнёра, до Чемпионата Мира и до происшествия, свидетелем которого я оказалась в метро, одна мамина коллега попросила меня отвести её на фигурное катание. Тогда в нашем городе проходил этап Гран-при, куда я и взяла билеты.

Во время заливки мы пошли сделать круг по фойе, где и пересеклись с Таней, Сергеем и кучей другого народа. Нонна Николаевна, которую я приобщала к прекрасному, тогда бросила пару фраз, смысл которых до меня дошёл много позже. Она сказала мне, что Таня явно влюблена в этого Сергея, но что она напрасно на что-то надеется. Вторую её фразу помню дословно: «Таких, как он, влюблённые девушки не интересуют».

Тогда я восприняла её слова как что-то в том смысле, что парень ещё слишком молод и, наверняка, не нагулялся. А теперь думаю, может, у Нонны Николаевны есть встроенный гей-радар? Ну как, как она догадалась?!

26 января 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения, разумеется, случайны.  
> Вам померещилось.


End file.
